Yusou Touhou Dzuki Ikioi
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: “ Life is but a day in the vast eternity of the soul” He was wondering, going nowhere in particular. Wondering to clear his head when a scent hit his nose. She lay there peacefully, undisturbed by everything around her. (a bit of the story)on hold
1. Chapter 1

Yusou Touhou Dzuki Ikioi  
  
"Life is but a day in the vast eternity of the soul"  
-lady of sesshoumaru  
  
He was wondering, going nowhere in particular. Wondering to clear his head when a scent hit his nose. Cherries and lilacs mixed with tears and death. He recognized the scent and followed it to find the source. He entered a clearing where the scent was the strongest and there she was.  
  
She lay there peacefully, undisturbed by everything around her. Her eyes, wide as they gazed into nothingness. Her arms, clasped to her chest. An arrow and sword wound inflicted in her heart. She lay there unmoving, as the world passed her by.  
  
He stepped closer, to see her chest was unmoving. Proving she was dead. She had died recently by her scent and appearance. He also noted that someone had put her in this position, perhaps, the one who inflicted her fatal wounds.  
  
She lay there, her hair tucked under her head. Her hands, clasped together in the middle of her chest. Her legs straight, propped up by stones. At first glance, she appeared to be sleeping but her eyes told you other wise.  
  
He looked at her eyes, they were hazed and had a distant look in them. He looked harder to see emotions locked in time, sadness, betrayal, confusion, hate, love and acceptance. He pondered over it for a moment. He then knelled down next to her to see the lines her tears had made and the tears that were about to fall when she died.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
  
He stared at her for a moment before he noticed another familiar scent, tree bark and sweat. He also smelled dirt, decay and burnt bones. Those scents were all around him, interconnecting with the scent of the women before him. They were also all over her, he also smelled metal and bone from her sword wound. This confused him.  
  
"I'll revive her..." with that said he lifted the dead girl bridle style and left the clearing.  
  
When he returned to his home, he laid the girl on a bed and attempted to revive her but failed. "How?" he asked himself every time it didn't work. Finally after his tenth try he stopped and sat on the floor next to her. " Maybe she has been dead to long..." But he knew she wasn't, her scent suggested a couple of hours. "or maybe she has been reincarnated." That answer seemed more reasonable. But how would he find her reincarnated soul.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
A happy couple returned to the camp to join their comrades. They didn't tell them of the events that had taken place while they were away, they merely sat down together by the campfire. As they sat there, memories from earlier played through his mind.  
  
(He had been with her when he smelt it, cherries and lilacs. "Kill her, for me..." said the woman in his arms. He just stared at her when the other woman entered the clearing. She began to cry.  
  
He let go of his lover and turned to her copy and said "sorry... but she comes first." The copy shook her head no and began to sob. "No!" she shouted as she backed away from them.  
  
He pulled out his sword just as his lover spoke. "We don't need you around, you see I can do everything you can do but better and besides, your nothing but my copy, a third leg in this relationship so you need to be taken care of." She launched her arrow hitting her copy in the heart.  
  
Soon after that, he drove his sword through her heart as well. She fell to the ground in one swift movement. He then put her in a burial position and left with his lover.)  
  
He regretted killing her but knew it was best. But still, he wished it hadn't come to that.  
  
My soul is sleeping  
Somewhere cold  
Till you find it there  
And lead it back home  
  
He searched his library for anything that could locate the girls soul but he wasn't have much luck. Then he came across an old, burnt and torn up scroll. He took it out and read a portion of it. "Resurrection spells" he rolled it back up and dashed back to her room.  
  
He opened the door to reveal her laying there just as he left her. He walked over to the desk and began reading. It contained spells and enchantments for reviving the dead, stealing souls of the living and everything in between. He couldn't find anything about locating reincarnated souls.  
  
He soon grew frustrated and discontinued his search for the night. He went over to her and placed a freezing spell on her body so it wouldn't rot anymore than it already had. He then retreated to his room, for some well- deserved rest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
He awoke the next morning to the sun in his eyes. The bright morning promised a productive day. After he bathed and dressed, he returned to her room. When he entered, he stood in the doorway a moment. He looked at her lifeless body, how peaceful she looked. He stared at her, examining her wounds. He concentrated his attention on her fatal wound, the one in her heart.  
  
He walked over to her, he sat next to her on the bed. He reached forward and fingered the end of the arrow that was sticking out of her heart. He then traced the outline of the sword wound, he thought to himself as he examined her. 'This death is not deserved by one so powerful, she deserved much better.' He brought himself out of his thoughts when he found himself looking at her eyes.  
  
Her eyes, once full of life now lifeless. Once full of happiness now nothing. Her glazed eyes stared at the ceiling and beyond that, into oblivion. He knew those eyes were going to haunt him so he gently closed them, for now. He sat there a moment longer before he got up and went back to the desk. He sat down and began reading again.  
  
After an hour or so, he found something that would help him, an enchantment that could revive a body without needing a soul. He quickly ordered servants to bring him the necessary items. When he had acquired everything needed he began the revival.  
  
He placed candles all around the room and placed the herbs around her form. He then removed the freezing spell, and then he sat in the middle of the room and began chanting. " Kaeri munashii dzuki za genson seken, kaeri nani ippen rosuto dzuki za ichi izure shi-ku itto kaeri..." (Return lifeless to the living world, return what was lost to the one who seeks its return) he repeated the words over and over again. Soon, it took effect, her body began to glow with an otherworldly power.  
  
After the glow faded, he saw color return to her white skin. He could her blood flowing through her veins but her heart didn't beat. He quickly moved and removed the arrow from her chest, it then healed and her heart began to beat. Her breathing filled his ears. Then her eyes opened, she sat up and gazed around the room. Letting her lifeless eyes rest on him.  
  
Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
I can't wake up  
Wake me up inside  
  
She was alive, soulless but still alive. He was proud of the job he had done. Now all that was left to do was to find her soul. He was brought out of his mind when he heard a loud thud. He looked to find her on the floor, she had tried to move but failed. He quickly went over to her and picked her up.  
  
He carried her bridal style to the closet, where he dressed her in new clothes. Then he set her back on the bed. "Don't move." He ordered before he left to retrieve something. When he returned, he found her in the same spot he left her. When the door opened, she lifted her head to look at him.  
  
He went over to her and handed her a bow and some arrows. He then lifted her on his back and left. He was taking her to find the one who had killed her. "Inuyasha!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
They had awoken at dawn and began traveling then. They were on a quest, a quest that had started on that fateful day three years ago. They all had their reasons for being on this journey but his was different. He didn't wish for revenge or to save his life but to redeem himself. He had done something that haunted him to no ends, he killed her.  
  
"Inuyasha, when did you say she would be back?" asked the young man at his side. Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then at the road ahead of them. "I don't know, she didn't say..." he answered, ending the silence.  
  
"What do you mean ' she didn't say?! She always knows when she's coming back!" shouted the young woman walking behind him. "That's right!" added the child on her shoulder. Inuyasha, on the other hand, remained quiet for the remainder of the day.  
  
Meanwhile... elsewhere...  
  
He had been running since noon and needed a rest. He didn't understand, how could a soulless body weigh so much? He wasn't used to this kind of weight. He set her on the ground while he relaxed against a tree.  
  
It was close to sunset when he began moving again. He could smell him, he was close. ' Inuyasha, you'll live with this on your back for the rest of your life, I'll make sure of it.'  
  
Inuyasha smelt something, something familiar. And it was coming toward them fast, very fast. "Everyone get ready, a demon is coming!" he shouted to his traveling companions. They all prepared for battle while inuyasha battled his thoughts. ' Why is he coming and why do I smell her? No, no, no, no, you're not going to let this little problem take control of you. You have to kill him, now or never.' He was brought out of his thoughts by the on coming threat.  
  
Everyone was in some form of shock to see him. Inuyasha, however, was just pissed. "What do you want, SesshoMaru?" he shouted to his half-brother. He didn't need to have a fight with SesshoMaru now but if eh brought it on, then he wouldn't have a choice.  
  
"Hello, little brother" was all he said in response.  
  
"If you've come to take my sword, then you might as well as leave cause you ain't getting it!" inuyasha didn't like the silence that followed that comment.  
  
"Why brother, you seem troubled..." SesshoMaru broke the silence between them.  
  
"Heh, and why would you care?" inuyasha didn't get it, what was SesshoMaru getting at?  
  
"Is something of SOMEONE bothering you?"  
  
' What! He couldn't have possibly... no, there's no way he could have...'  
  
"Why such a stunned face, inuyasha? Did I hit a sour cord?"  
  
"No, it's just... it's just..."  
  
"If I didn't, then you wouldn't be stuttering. Now, would you?"  
  
"Gulp" inuyasha was getting nervous. "Yes, you hit a sour cord!"  
  
"And what would have made that cord sour? Could it be you stole something? Could it be you committed a crime or could it be you did something bad?"  
  
"No... no, none of those things!"  
  
"Then what? What did you do, inuyasha?"  
  
"I... I... I killed someone!"  
  
"Who, inuyasha? Who did you kill?"  
  
"I killed... I killed..." inuyasha paused, collapsed and propped himself up on his hands and knees. "I killed... I killed..." he began to cry.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
"I killed... I KILLED KAGOME!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Everyone was in shock. They just couldn't believe inuyasha killed kagome. His lover ran to his side and wrapped him in her embrace. He quickly pulled away and cried to himself.  
  
"How could you inuyasha?!" shouted the young woman. His friends were stunned, they just didn't get it, why would he kill kagome? He loved her, didn't he?  
  
"I didn't mean to, it's just... just... just kikyo convinced me that we didn't need her around. I never meant to kill her, I just wanted to send her to her era, not take her life." Inuyasha let his tears fall freely, showing that he meant what he said.  
  
"Then why did you, inuyasha? Why did you kill her?" asked SesshoMaru.  
  
"I don't know..." inuyasha continued to sob.  
  
Kikyo stepped forward, to inuyasha's side and said something to him. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately jumped away from her. Kikyo just stood there, she stared at inuyasha in amusement.  
  
"Kikyo... it was you! You controlled me with some spell and then had me kill kagome! Didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, inuyasha. I did."  
  
"But why kikyo, why did you have me kill her?"  
  
"Why, Why? You of all people should know why! I wanted the rest of my soul, that's why!"  
  
"That's no reason to kill kagome!"  
  
"Yes, it was the perfect reason besides the fact she was taking you away from me!"  
  
"Kikyo, your nothing but a self centered bitch! I don't know what I EVER saw in you but now, it's gone! You can go to hell for all I care!"  
  
SesshoMaru observed from the sidelines as he thought about his situation. ' Lets see, well, I got inuyasha to confess and I now know who has kagome's soul. All that's left to do is get it from that clay bitch and everything should fall together from there.'  
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run  
I can't wake up  
Before I come undone  
Save me  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Inuyasha attacked kikyo with all his might but she dodged. Inuyasha's friends were helping him but their combined power wasn't enough to bring down the dead miko. So SesshoMaru pulled out Tokijin and prepared for battle. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The battle waged on, neither side winning, though it seemed that kikyo had the upper hand. That was, until, SesshoMaru joined the battle. Now kikyo was on the defensive. She was running from every attack thrown at her.  
  
Kikyo launched her soul gatherers. Inuyasha easily destroyed them while SesshoMaru launched another attack, she barely managed to dodge that attack. Kikyo did a back flip do avoid the giant boomerang. She then shot an arrow at inuyasha, hoping to hit him but he just deflected it with the tetsusaiga.  
  
The battle waged on furiously for hours on end. They didn't know when it was going to end or who was going to win. SesshoMaru was so absorbed in the battle that he almost forgot that he left kagome's body in the woods. ' Surly she has been killed by a demon...' he thought to himself.  
  
Now that I know  
  
What I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Then an arrow pierced kikyo's chest, cracking it in many places. No one knew who fired it except SesshoMaru. "Who?" asked kikyo before the arrow was engulfed in a pink light that traveled through the cracks in her chest. Kikyo then exploded as the pink light completely surrounded her, she turned to ashes.  
  
A blue orb of light floated above the pile of ashes and then it flew into the forest. SesshoMaru quickly followed in pursuit. When it finally stopped, it entered kagome's body. Kagome then fell to the ground. When SesshoMaru came to her side, he found her unconscious.  
  
SesshoMaru lifted the sleeping girl into his arms, bridal style, and flew back to his palace. Leaving inuyasha and the others in the field. As he flew away, he could here the sounds of inuyasha being beaten by his friends. This amused him, very much. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
When SesshoMaru returned to his palace, he returned to the room he was in before. It still contained the candles and herbs. He laid kagome on the bed and quickly cleaned up. He then left to retrieve something.  
  
He returned sometime later with a stack of paperwork. He sat at the desk and began to work. While he worked, he thought about how he got into this mess.  
  
That day he had been plagued with thoughts that both scared and confused him. Thoughts of her, kagome. He didn't understand how a human could intrigue him so much. That was his reason for going on that walk. He had hoped that the tranquility of the forest would help him but that's when he found her, dead.  
  
Now, he was waiting for her to awaken, this also confused him. Why was he waiting for her, kagome, a human girl, to awaken? Not only that but reviving her? He needed more time to think so he returned to his room for a nap.  
  
Later on...  
  
SesshoMaru awoke from his unrest full sleep. Even in his dreams he can't escape her. He returned to her room to finish his paperwork. When he entered, he discovered that she was still unconscious. He walked over to the desk and continued working.  
  
Soon, he ran out of ink. He searched the desk for some and as he searched he discovered a book in one of the drawers. It was titled "Nemuri Keikoku" (Sleeping Beauty) he looked at it a moment and then remembered why it was in here.  
  
Rin had gotten a book from the library, which was right next to this room, but she couldn't read it. He had been looking for her, it was her bedtime. He found her in here trying to read the book.  
  
"SesshoMaru Sama! Will you please read rin the story?" he sat down next to her and read her the story. Eventually, rin fell asleep.  
  
He knew the story by heart, even though he didn't want to. Then it hit him. His situation was similar to that of the stories. Then something else came to mind, something that both excited and frightened him. ' It most likely wouldn't work...' He told himself as he got up from the desk and went over to the bed. ' But it wouldn't hurt to try...'  
  
He looked at her sleeping face a moment before he came to his decision. ' Yes, I'll try it.' He slowly leaned forward, his face centimeters from hers when...  
  
Breath into me  
  
And make me real  
  
Yusou Touhou Dzuki Ikioi  
  
His lips crashed down onto hers in a gentle kiss. When he ended it he looked at her. ' It didn't work. Oh well, just have to wait.' Then something happened. 


	7. AN

A/N: sorry for not updating but I've had a severe case of writers block with all my stories and I'm a freshmen in high school, I loaded with homework. So, sorry if I've made you mad or frustrated or if you're anxious for more chapters in most of my stories but now you know why. So, don't hurt me. Plus, a friend of mine is going through some hardships and needs me and all her friends right now. (I'm not aloud to tell you what's wrong with her) I deeply apologize for the delay of new chapters in my stories, I hope you can forgive me and still read them when I do finally update.

lady of sesshoumaru


	8. again with the AN

A/N:

Konichiwa! Listen up people, I know I just updated one of my stories but don't expect another update for a few weeks, I have tutoring after school and that will take up most of my time but don't worry! I will update as soon as possible. I promise!

lady of sesshoumaru A.K.A fluffy


End file.
